basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Jared Dudley
|+ style="text-align: center; font-size: 130%; color:#000000; background-color: #ffffff" colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;" | Dudley during a Clippers game |- No. 10 - Los Angeles Lakers |- Small forward Shooting guard |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: right; width: 40%;"| Date of birth: | |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: right; width: 40%;"|Place of birth: |San Diego, California |- | colspan="1" style="text-align: center;"|'Height:' 6 ft 7 in | colspan="1" style="text-align: center;"|'Weight: ' 225 lbs |- Professional basketball debut |- 2007 for the Charlotte Bobcats |- Career information |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: right; width: 40%;"|'High school:' |Horizon (CA) |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: right; width: 40%;"|'College:' | Boston College |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: right; width: 40%;"|'NBA Draft:' ||2007 / Round: 1 / Pick: 27th |- Career history |- *Charlotte Bobcats (2007-2008) *Phoenix Suns (2008-2013) *Los Angeles Clippers (2013-2014) *Milwaukee Bucks (2014-2015) *Washington Wizards (2015-2016) *Phoenix Suns (2016-2018) *Brooklyn Nets (2018-2019) *Los Angeles Lakers (2019-present) |- Career highlights and awards |- *Consensus second-team All-American (2007) *ACC Player of the Year (2007) *First-team All-ACC (2007) *Second-team All-ACC (2006) *Big East co-Most Improved Player (2005) *First-team All-Big East (2005) *Big East All-Rookie Team (2004) |} Jared Anthony Dudley (born July 10, 1985) is an American professional basketball player for the Los Angeles Lakers of the National Basketball Association (NBA). He has also played for the Charlotte Bobcats, Phoenix Suns, Los Angeles Clippers, Milwaukee Bucks Washington Wizards, and Brooklyn Nets. Standing at 6 ft 7, he plays as a forward. College career During his college years, Dudley played with the Boston College Eagles. During the 2004–05 season, Dudley helped the Eagles start 20–0, as they finished 25–5. Along with fellow senior Sean Marshall, he was one of the team's two captains, and was the leading scorer and rebounder on the team during his final season. Dudley was a four-year starter for the Eagles, and played in every BC game in his first three years. He had a streak of over 100 consecutive starts snapped when he suffered a stress fracture in December 2006. In his college days he earned the nickname "Junkyard Dog" for his toughness and nose for the ball. He scored 30 points on November 29, 2006 against Michigan State on national television.BC tops MSU behind 30 points, 10 boards from Dudley His career-high in points is 36, which he scored against Villanova in a January 19, 2005 victory during his sophomore season.Villanova Is Getting Hot When It Counts Most He averaged 19 points and 3 assists per game during his senior year. After his senior season, Dudley was voted the ACC Player of the Year for 2007 and was a second team All-American. Professional career Charlotte Bobcats (2007–2008) On June 28, 2007, Dudley was taken 22nd overall in the NBA Draft by the Charlotte Bobcats. Contrary to projections soon after the 2007 draft, Dudley quickly entered the Bobcats' regular playing rotation and made his first start on November 24, 2007 vs. Boston, scoring 11 points and grabbing nine rebounds. He went on to establish himself as a key player in the Bobcats' rotation, starting often while with the team. He finished the 2007–08 season averaging 5.8 points a game. He also played as the team's power forward during his rookie season with the Bobcats before being more of a small forward in his second season with them. Dudley played 20 games for the Bobcats in 2008 before he was traded to the Phoenix Suns. In those 20 games, he averaged what would be a career low 5.4 points. Phoenix Suns (2008–2013) Dudley was traded to the Suns on December 18, 2008, along with teammate Jason Richardson and the Bobcats' 2010 second round pick, in exchange for Raja Bell, Boris Diaw, and Sean Singletary. He gained media attention for posting journalist-style videos of interviews with his Suns teammates on Twitter under the name of JMZ or JSPN (parodies of TMZ.com and ESPN respectively).azcentral.com (2010). Phoenix Suns' Jared Dudley gains followers with Twitter videos. Retrieved April 18, 2010. Dudley played in 48 games for the Suns that season and averaged 3.0 rebounds per game, 0.8 assists a game, and 5.5 points per game. In the 2009–10 season Dudley was a key player in the 2010 NBA Playoffs. He played in all of the Suns 16 playoff games that season, shooting 42.4% on three pointers. But the Suns eventually lost to the Los Angeles Lakers in the Western Conference Finals by a margin of four games to two. Although the Suns failed to reach the playoffs in the 2010–11 season, Dudley averaged a career high 10.6 points per game. He once again played in all 82 games, and started a career high 15 of them. In the shortened 2011–12 season, Dudley increased his career high with 12.7 points while also averaging a career high 4.6 rebounds and career high 1.7 assists per game while starting for the Suns in 60 of their games as a shooting guard instead of a small forward. However, the Suns missed the playoffs once again. After the 2011–12 NBA season, NBA TV announced that Dudley was the first ever winner of the "BIG Award", beating out the likes of James Harden and Kevin Love due to his use of social media websites like Twitter. Due to the departure of veterans Steve Nash and Grant Hill, Dudley and Jermaine O'Neal were named the Suns' captains for the 2012–13 NBA season. On December 27, 2012, Dudley recorded a career-high 36 points on 11-of-17 shooting (5-of-8 from the three-point line and a perfect 9-of-9 from the free throw line), as well as five rebounds and three assists against the New York Knicks. Los Angeles Clippers (2013–2014) On July 10, 2013, Dudley was traded to the Los Angeles Clippers in a three-team deal that also included the Milwaukee Bucks getting draft picks and Phoenix Suns getting players in exchange, primarily Eric Bledsoe. Dudley was the Clippers' starting small forward until January 20, 2014, when he was replaced by Matt Barnes. Milwaukee Bucks (2014–2015) On August 26, 2014, Dudley was traded, along with a 2017 conditional first round draft pick, to the Milwaukee Bucks in exchange for Carlos Delfino, Miroslav Raduljica and a 2015 second round draft pick.Bucks Acquire Jared Dudley and First Round Pick From Clippers He would play as the team's shooting guard that season due to Milwaukee's size at the frontcourt. On December 26, 2014, Dudley became the first player to shoot 100% from the field for an entire game with at least 10 overall shots and 3 three-point shots by making 10-of-10 field goals and 4-of-4 shots from the three-point line as he recorded 24 points, 4 rebounds, 4 steals and 2 assists off the bench in a blowout 107-77 victory over the Atlanta Hawks.Perfect 10: Dudley doesn't miss, Bucks rout Hawks On June 30, 2015, Dudley opted in with the Bucks for the 2015–16 season. Washington Wizards (2015–2016) On July 9, 2015, Dudley was traded to the Washington Wizards in exchange for a protected future second round pick. On July 21, he was ruled out for three to four months after undergoing surgery to repair a herniated disk. Dudley spent much of the 2015–16 season as the team's power forward due to the Wizards' lack of size at that position. Return to Phoenix (2016–2018) On July 8, 2016, Dudley signed with the Phoenix Suns, returning to the franchise for a second stint. While not his primary position, Dudley was made the Suns' power forward to start the 2016–17 season.Phoenix Suns' Brandon Knight will come off the bench He was moved to the bench after seven games, and on November 9, he scored a season-high 19 points off the bench in a 107–100 win over the Detroit Pistons. On March 24, 2017, he recorded a season-high 10 assists in a 130–120 loss to the Boston Celtics. On April 5, he scored a season high-tying 19 points in a 120–111 loss to the Golden State Warriors. On June 23, 2017, Dudley underwent a left toe ligament and bone procedure, ruling him out for three to four months. Brooklyn Nets (2018–2019) On July 20, 2018, Dudley and a protected 2021 second round draft pick were traded to the Brooklyn Nets in exchange for Darrell Arthur. Los Angeles Lakers (2019–present) On July 2, 2019, Dudley signed a 1-year, $2.6 million contract with the Los Angeles Lakers. Career statistics NBA Regular season |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Charlotte | 73 || 14 || 19.0 || .468 || .220 || .737 || 3.9 || 1.1 || .8 || .1 || 5.8 |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Charlotte | 20 || 7 || 21.4 || .469 || .375 || .625 || 3.0 || 1.0 || .9 || .1 || 5.4 |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Phoenix | 48 || 0 || 15.2 || .481 || .394 || .691 || 3.0 || .8 || .8 || .1 || 5.5 |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Phoenix | 82 || 1 || 24.3 || .459 || .458 || .754 || 3.4 || 1.4 || 1.0 || .2 || 8.2 |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Phoenix | 82 || 15 || 26.1 || .477 || .415 || .743 || 3.9 || 1.3 || 1.1 || .2 || 10.6 |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Phoenix | 65 || 60 || 31.1 || .485 || .383 || .726 || 4.6 || 1.7 || .8 || .3 || 12.7 |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Phoenix | 79 || 50 || 27.5 || .468 || .391 || .796 || 3.1 || 2.6 || .9 || .1 || 10.9 |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| L.A. Clippers | 74 || 43 || 23.4 || .438 || .360 || .655 || 2.2 || 1.4 || .6 || .1 || 6.9 |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Milwaukee | 72 || 22 || 23.8 || .468 || .385 || .716 || 3.1 || 1.8 || 1.0 || .2 || 7.2 |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Washington | 81 || 41 || 25.9 || .478 || .420 || .735 || 3.5 || 2.1 || .9 || .2 || 7.9 |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Phoenix | 64 || 7 || 21.3 || .454 || .379 || .662 || 3.5 || 1.9 || .7 || .3 || 6.8 |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Phoenix | 48 || 0 || 14.3 || .393 || .363 || .771 || 2.0 || 1.6 || .5 || .2 || 3.2 |- class="sortbottom" | style="text-align:center;" colspan="2" | Career | 788 || 260 || 23.4 || .467 || .396 || .733 || 3.3 || 1.6 || .8 || .2 || 8.0 Playoffs |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2010 | style="text-align:left;"| Phoenix | 16 || 0 || 23.6 || .465 || .424 || .607 || 3.8 || 1.8 || 1.1 || .4 || 7.6 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2014 | style="text-align:left;"| L.A. Clippers | 7 || 0 || 6.4 || .273 || .500 || .000 || .9 || .3 || .1 || .0 || 1.3 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2015 | style="text-align:left;"| Milwaukee | 6 || 0 || 18.3 || .467 || .571 || .571 || 1.8 || 1.3 || 2.0 || .3 || 6.7 |- class="sortbottom" | style="text-align:center;" colspan="2" | Career | 29 || 0 || 18.3 || .449 || .456 || .600 || 2.7 || 1.3 || 1.1 || .3 || 5.9 College |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2003–04 | style="text-align:left;"| Boston College | 34 || 34 || 34.0 || .465 || .316 || .723 || 6.6 || 2.8 || 1.3 || .2 || 11.9 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2004–05 | style="text-align:left;"| Boston College | 30 || 30 || 36.0 || .488 || .333 || .754 || 7.5 || 3.2 || 1.6 || .2 || 16.5 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2005–06 | style="text-align:left;"| Boston College | 36 || 36 || 37.2 || .494 || .351 || .710 || 6.6 || 3.2 || 1.1 || .3 || 16.7 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2006–07 | style="text-align:left;"| Boston College | 30 || 30 || 38.4 || .562 || .443 || .743 || 8.3 || 3.0 || 1.4 || .3 || 19.0 |- class="sortbottom" | style="text-align:center;" colspan="2"| Career | 130 || 130 || 36.4 || .504 || .365 || .731 || 7.2 || 3.0 || 1.4 || .3 || 15.9 Personal life Dudley is a Christian. He appeared in the comedy film Movie 43 (2013), as a basketball player named Moses.Jared Dudley is the new era Phoenix Suns' Big Bang Fellow NBA players Corey Brewer and Larry Sanders also appeared in the film. References External links * Jared Dudley at bceagles.com * Jared Dudley at nba.com * See Also *Photo Gallery - Photos featuring Category:Charlotte Bobcats players Category:Phoenix Suns players Category:Boston College Alumni